


A Quick Prank

by fairiesvmk



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesvmk/pseuds/fairiesvmk
Summary: San got inside of Wooyoung's closet in an attempt to scare him, things don't go as planned.





	A Quick Prank

It's been 2 hours, 45 minutes, 38 seconds, since San decided to hide in Wooyoung's closet, but who's counting? The closet was getting stuffy, he was getting cramped from sitting too long, and he was sure by now Wooyoung SHOULD'VE heard his stomach growl from how hungry San was, yet he didn't even come near the door, once. San watched as Wooyoung walked to his bed, his drawers, his bathroom, but not ONCE did he approach the closet.

All San wanted to do was scare Wooyoung, by jumping out of his closet.

Wooyoung walked out the room for a moment. San growled under his breath, frustrated at how long this silly prank was taking. "Fuck."

It wouldn't work if he jumped out the closet, and Wooyoung was across the room, it wouldn't have the same effect as Woo walking up to the closet and San jumping out just as he was about to open the doors.

San cracks the closet doors open a bit to let in some cool air. He hadn't noticed as the heat increased in the closet slowly, but he was starting to sweat. He sighed and shut his eyes as the air cooled his face. He heard footsteps walk back towards the room, so he quickly shut the doors.

He sat down quietly just before Wooyoung came back in. At this rate he wouldn't be able to regather the energy he had before to frighten his friend.

Wooyoung stands in the middle of his room, and faces his bed with a sigh. He goes to turn off the rooms light, which is no where near the closet, to San's dismay. San groans internally and grabs fistfuls of his hair as he sees Wooyoung crawl into bed.

Now he felt creepy.

Absolutely creepy that he was watching his friend sleep.

He figured that he could jump out just as Wooyoung was falling asleep, really grabbing at the childhood fear of something in someones closet at night- except, he didn't want to give him a heart attack. He relaxed against the wall and thought hard.

Maybe he could slip out the closet when Woo was sleeping? Then it wouldn't be weird, it would probably save them both the mutual awkwardness of San having to explain himself.

He waited but every 8 to 10 minutes, Wooyoung would toss and turn. After waiting for half an hour, Wooyoung got up for a glass of water. Then 20 minutes later he got up for a midnight snack. And once again, not that San was surprised, but he got up to use the bathroom. Wooyoung got back into his bed and would toss and turn and clearly show signs of being awake every now and then.

San rolled his eyes. He should have brought his phone with him, but instead he decided not to, because this was supposed to be "a quick prank". Yet, here he was, dozing off in Wooyoungs closet around 12 am.

He wakes up a bit when he heard Wooyoung let out an overdramatic sigh into the dark room. San snorted, he would agree with Wooyoung, if he weren't trying to scare his friend- actually, that was no longer his goal, he just wanted to leave and snuggle into his blankets and pillows. He was so drained by this attempt he doesn't even think he'll bother trying to sneak out.

He couldn't believe he was considering staying inside of Wooyoung's closet. What if Wooyoung opens his closet when he wakes up? And what if he finds him in there? What kind of sleepy and half assed excuse would he come up with?

'Oh, hey Woo, you're probably wondering why I'm in your closet. Well you see, I was trying to scare you, but then things didn't go how I planned, and it was taking too long, and I didn't think it would work anymore, but then you went to sleep and I didn't want to creep out and you catch me and things be more awkward, so I'm just gonna live in here now.' San groaned.

Just then Wooyoung sat up in bed and looked at the closet. San's heart dropped.

Did he do that out loud?

Wooyoung stared into the closet holes from the bed, and San swears they make, and hold eye contact. Could Wooyoung see him?

Fuck it.

San stands up in the closet as quietly as he can, but bumps into a few hangers. He inhales softly and opens the door quickly, and bolts out the closet at Wooyoung.

Wooyoung shrieks and ducks under the covers as San throws himself on top of Wooyoung. He straddles his body and shakes him by the shoulders and screams.

"WHAT KIND OF FREAK DOESN'T CHECK THEIR CLOSET?! I WAS IN THERE FOR OVER THREE HOURS!"

Wooyoung screams, and laughs a couple of times. "What kind of freak hides in someones closet for over 3 hours?" His voice is muffled because of the blankets, but his laughter was clear.

"I was trying to _scare_ you!"

"I was wondering why it was taking you so long." Wooyoung peeks his head out of the blankets. San gasps. "You knew?!"

"It wasn't hard to tell. I mean you were in the house, your things are still there, including your phone. I knew you were still here." Wooyoung takes his hands out and places them on San's thighs.

San frowns. Wooyoung laughs and continues. "I thought you had suffocated in there or something."

San inhales as he reaches for a pillow to hit him with. "YOU WERE CONCERNED ABOUT THE LACK OF AIR YOU KNEW I WAS GETTING YET YOU LEFT ME IN THERE FOR HOURS?!"

"San wai-" San screams and smacks him with a pilliow. Wooyoung's hands reach up and tickle San's sides, making him shriek and roll off of Wooyoung, and on the side of the bed.

"Okay, okay. Let's make a peace offering, you don't hide too long in my closet, and if I know you're hiding, I'll save you from yourself and tell you to stop." Wooyoung holds out his pinky.

San stares at his hand. He lifts his own pinky and entwined theirs together, and pressing their thumbs against each other.

"Deal."

"Sleep here?" Wooyoung asks as he slides back under his blanket. 

"I wasn't planning on leaving anyways." San says softly as he copies Wooyoung and slips behind him and gets under the covers. He throws his leg over Wooyoung's side and his arm over his chest.

"Goodnight San."  
"G'night Woo."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic I had the urge to write.
> 
> I'm @ ateezpeach /@ peachievmin on twt.


End file.
